Meridia Region Pokedex
by Mew Musica
Summary: This is the Pokedex info on the new Pokemon in my own Pokemon region. Feel free to submit comments but please DO NOT FLAME THIS!
1. 1: Gloomering, Aireon & Floatageon

**Mew Elinora: _This fanfic is the Pokedex for the Pokemon found in a reigon I have created (The Meridia Region). I might write a story with the Pokemon in if I get some good comments from people about this.

* * *

_**000- Gloomering (_The Shadow Dinosaur Pokemon)_

Rarity: Legendary

Evolves from/Evolves into: N/A

Type: Ghost/Dark/Poison

Appearance: A black dinosaur-like Pokemon with a long neck, silver ring markings around its neck, silver rings around its legs and a spiky grey and shadowy purple ear on either side of its head. On the top of his head is a long purple vine with a purple leaf attached to it.

Attacks:

-Poison Powder

-Acid

-Shadow Ball

-Confuse Ray

-Dark Pulse

-Night Burst

-Invisibility Burst (_the user of this attack can make itself invisible and aim a shadowy ball of grey energy at the opponent, paralysing them temporarely) _

Special Ability: Dimension Sheen (_makes the Pokemon in question shimmer with a silvery glitter, making them immune to any Dark or Flying Pokemon attack or ability. This is activated by a will to win a battle or stay safe)_

Pokedex Description: _Gloomering is the Guardian of the Heart and Crystal Dimensions. It is said that if Gloomering is disturbed while sleeping or charging his powers and he is released from his home, terror and destruction will fall over the Meridia Region. _

_

* * *

_

001: Aireon (_The Cute Dragon Pokemon)_

Rarity: Uncommon

Evolves from/Evolves into: from Eevee (_Only in the Meridia Region)_, into Floatageon (_Using a Fire Stone)_

Type: Dragon/Fire

Appearance: Just like Espeon, except that Aireon is dark orange, its tail is slightly wider, it has orange dragon wings and it has dark yellow fur around its neck like Flareon has.

Attacks:

**-**Iron Wing

**-**Iron Tail

**-**Ember

**-**Shadow Ball

**-**Eruption

**-**Will-o-wisp

-Flame Shower (_The user casts a shower of small flames from its mouth at the enemy. Can cause burning)_

Special Ability: Dragon Anger (_This applies to any Dragon type Pokemon born in the Meridia Region. It increases the abilities of any Dragon-Type attacks used by twice the original power and if the Pokemon is also a Fire Type, it increases the power of Fire Type attacks by half the original power. It is activated when the Pokemon in question is low on energy and is near to fainting.)_

Pokedex Description: _Aireon's appearance makes some people and Pokemon think that it is not that powerful and this is how Aireon is able to trick people and beat them in battles. When the Orange Night Moon is shining in the sky over Aqualira Town once a month, Aireon's power is highly increased._

_

* * *

_002: Floatageon (_The Fiesty Dragon Pokemon)_

Rarity: Uncommon

Evolves from/Evolves into: from Aireon (_Using a Fire Stone)_

Type: Dragon/Fire/Psychic

Appearance: A larger version of Aireon, except it now has Dragonite style wings, spikes on its tail and on the backs of its legs and a small dark red flame mark on the middle of its forehead.

Attacks:

(Same as Aireon)

-Dragon Shadow (_The user has to be a Dragon type Pokemon in the Meridia Region. The user of Dragon Shadow gains the ability to sneak up on its enemy from behind and attack them with a large shadowy flame ball)_

Special Ability: Dragon Fury(_A better version of Dragon Anger . The power of Dragon type attacks is tripled and the power of Fire type attacks is doubled. Dragon Pokemon can also fly faster while using this ability. It is activated in the same way as Dragon Rage. It can also be activated when the Pokemon in question has a desire or will to do something)_

Pokedex Description: _Floatageon can be an intimidating Pokemon, and can usually get Pokemon to do what it wants. It sometimes uses its special ability to make its attacks seem better so it can attract other Floatageons.__  
_


	2. 2: Vispeon and Treelaireon

003: Vispeon (_The Leafy Breeze Pokemon)_

Rarity: Uncommon

Evolves from/Evolves into: from Eevee (_In the Meridia Region), _into Treelaireon (_Using a Grass Stone)_

Type: Grass/Flying

Appearance: A four legged Pokemon with fur that is so light,fluffy and pale grey that it almost looks like a puff of wind moulded into the shape of a Pokemon. There are small pale green leaf shaped marks on the fur, small leaf shaped ears on its head and two small green leafy vines on the top of its head. On its back are two white feathery wings.

Attacks:

-Vine Whip

-Petal Dance

-Energy Ball

-Razor Leaf

-Swift

-Aerial Ace

-Wing Attack

-Razor Breeze (_The user of this attack sends a gust of wind at the opponent, then sends a swirl of Razor Leafs too that combine with with air, creating a razor sharp leafy breeze)_

Special Ability: Grass Infusion (_This is only available to Pokemon in the Meridia Region. The user of Grass Infusion has their grass attack power tripled and they become immune to any Fire, Ice or Poison attacks. It is activated when the Pokemon in question is angry or annoyed)_

Pokedex Description: _Vispeon resembles a Pokemon shaped puff of wind. Because of his light weight, he can easily be blown away by the wind, like Hoppip can._

_

* * *

_004: Treelaireon (_The Floating Tree Pokemon)_

Rarity: Uncommon

Evolves from/Evolves into: from Vispeon (_Using a Grass Stone_)

Type: Grass/Flying/Electric

Appearance: A larger version of Vispeon, who's wings are larger and streaked with gold and vivid yellow, and it's tail is longer and shaped like a thunderblot at the end and it's fur is now dark brown, so it now resembles a tree that has been moulded into the shape of a Pokemon.

Attacks:

(Same as Vispeon)

-Thunderbolt

-Charge Beam

-Thunder Wave

-Static Leaf (_The user of this attack sends a stream of leaves that are all infused with electric bolts at the opponent. Can paralyse and reduce the efffects of the opponent's attacks and/or abilities)_

Special Ability: (Same as Vispeon)

Pokedex Description: _Treelaireon is quite the opposite of Vispeon. It uses its strong tail to beat the ground with to warn Pokemon of any approaching dangers._


	3. 3: Frawteon & Frawtice

005: Frawteon (_The Frozen Cat Pokemon)_

Rarity: Uncommon

Evolves from/Evolves into: from Eevee (_In the Meridia Region_), into Frawtice (_Using a Water Stone and an Ice Shard_)

Type: Water/Ice

Appearance: An icy blue Pokemon that looks like a large cat. The insides of its ears are a darker blue and the tip of each ear is snowy white. Its tail is shaped like a long heart and it looks like it was made from a thin sheet of opaque ice.

Attacks:

-Water Pulse

-Ice Beam

-Ice Shard

-Bubble Beam

-Avalanche

-Blizzard

-Hydro Pump

-Shadow Ball

-Snow River (_The attack makes a cold river of water that is surrounded by a swirl of snow come out of the Pokemon's mouth)_

Special Ability: Aqua Infusion (_This is only available to Water-type Pokemon in the Meridia Region. It allows the Pokemon using it to increase their water attacks by 70%. It is activated when the Pokemon has less than half of its energy left_)

Pokedex Description: _Frawteon are known to gather in large numbers around frozen rivers in the winter so that they can relax and recharge their energy.

* * *

_

006: Frawtice (_The Glacier Tiger Pokemon)_

Rarity: Uncommon

Evolves from/Evolves into: from Frawteon (Using a Water Stone and an Ice Shard)

Type: Water/Ice

Appearance: A large icy blue tiger Pokemon. Its tail is striped with crystal blue and it has a heart on the end of it that looks like it is made from a thin sheet of opaque ice. Its ears are tipped with pure white and the insides of its ears are coloured dark blue and pastel blue.

Attacks:

(same as Frawteon)

-Icy Wind

-Ice Fang

-Blizzard Tail (_The attack is exclusive to Frawtice. It makes the heart on the end of its tail glow bright blue. It then whips its tail round, sending forth a flurry of snow)_

Special Ability: (same as Frawteon)

Pokedex Description:_ Frawtice is the only Meridia Region Eeveelution to not gain a new power after it evolves from its pre-evolution. Frawtice can make the heart on its tail light up so it can see in dark places.  
_


	4. 4: Bloomy, Bloomera & Blossoma

007: Bloomy (_The Mint Bunny Pokemon_) - Meridia Region Grass Type Starter Pokemon

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: Evolves into Bloomera

Type: Grass

Appearance: A small mint green bunny with pale pink fluff topped ears that are dark pink on the inside, pale pink tipped feet, a pale pink and dark pink oval shaped patch on its chest that is outlined with swirly green patterns and a pale pink, dark pink outlined heart shaped patch over the left eye. It also has two pale pink puff tails.

Attacks:

-Razor Leaf

-Petal Dance

-Magical Leaf

-Synthesis

-Bullet Seed

-Petal Whirlwind (_This moves makes a large silvery whirlwind that is infused with pale pink petals appear from the paws of the Pokemon using it. The sun has to charge up the Pokemon who wants to use Petal Whirlwind before they use the attack)_

Special Ability: Cute Charm

Pokedex Description: _Bloomy are attracted to any pink or green plants, like berries. They like to frolick in large numbers in wide open fields.

* * *

_

008: Bloomera (_The Sweet Mint Bunny Pokemon_)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: from Bloomy, evolves into Blossoma

Type: Grass

Appearance: A mint green version of Buneary. The fluff it has on its body is pale pink and candyfloss pink, and the insides of its ears are dark pink. The tips of its feet are candyfloss pink and it still has the patch on its chest and over its eye.

Attacks:

(same as Bloomy)

-Energy Ball

-Leaf Blade

-Leaf Tornado

-Blossom Rush (_The Pokemon using Blossom Rush sends forth a blinding rush of blossoms from its paws. This attack can lower the power of a Pokemon and possibly confuse it_)

Special Ability: Cute Charm

Pokedex Description:_ Bloomera love to eat sweet things, so they can usually be found living around plantations of sweet berries and fruits or somewhere where there is sweet food about.

* * *

_

009: Blossoma (_The Graceful Mint Rabbit Pokemon_)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: from Bloomera

Type: Grass/Ground

Appearance: A mint green and pale green version of Lopunny. The fluff on its body is vivid pink and candyfloss pink, and the insides of its ears are dark pink and cherry red. The tips of its feet are coloured candyfloss pink and cherry red. Its ears are slightly smaller than a Lopunny's ears. It also has a pale pink and grass green swirled heart shaped patch over each of its eyes.

Attacks:

(same as Bloomera)

-Earthquake

-Mud Bomb

-Fissure

-Dig

-Nature Channel Blast (_This move is exclusive to Blossoma. It makes the Blossoma glow bright green and dark gold. The attack allows the Blossoma to channel energy from the earth through its body, then convert it into a high energy blast_)

Special Ability: Cute Charm and Grass Infusion

Pokedex Description: _Blossoma like to sleep in enclosed forest places. When awake, they travel around in small numbers for safety, and can act vicious towards anyone trying to harm them_.


	5. 5: Dew, Dewa & Splashmi

010: Dew (_The Aqua Polar Bear Pokemon) - _Meridia Region Water Type Starter Pokemon

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: Evolves into Dewa

Type: Water

Appearance: An aquamarine coloured polar bear-like Pokemon. The insides of its ears are coloured aqua blue and the tips of its ears and the tip of its tail are coloured aqua green. It has an energy ring dotted with small water drops around its neck. On its back are three long dark blue stripes.

Attacks:

-Water Pulse

-Aqua Jet

-Bubble Beam

-Water Gun

-Whirlpool

-Droplet Ring (_This attack allows the Pokemon using it to create a ring in the air that is made entirely out of water droplets. The Pokemon then sends the ring spinning at its intended target_)

Special Ability: Aqua Infusion

Pokedex Description: _Dew like to hang around in wet and sometimes cold places. Some say that a Dew's tears have magical properties that can do a great number of things_.

* * *

011: Dewa (_The Aquatic Polar Bear Pokemon_)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: Evolves from Dew, evolves into Splashmi

Type: Water

Appearance: Dewa is a slightly larger version of Dew. Its tail and ears are now shaped like the fins on a fish. On each of its legs, just above the foot, there is a small ring that matches the one around Dewa's neck. There are now five long stripes on its back, and they are coloured dark aqua green and dark aqua blue.

Attacks:

(same as Dew)

-Hydro Pump

-Rain Dance

-Waterfall

-Aqua Pillars (This attack allows the Pokemon using it to create five pillars of water around its opponent, which then fall down on the opponent. This attack has a chance of causing the Pokemon to be paralysed)

Special Ability: Aqua Infusion

Pokedex Description: _Dewa like to swim around in rivers with other Water-Type Pokemon. They can get very protective of their home if anything threatens it.

* * *

_

012: Splashmi_ (The Aquatic Hybrid Pokemon)_

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: Evolves from Dewa

Type: Water/Grass

Appearance: Splashmi has hardly any resemblance to Dew or Dewa. It is a large four legged Pokemon. Its skin appears to be covered in aqua green and aqua blue scales. Its feet appear to be webbed. Its ears and tail are like Dewa's, but they too are covered in scales. On its head are three pale green flower buds with a hint of pink near the top of each one. Around its neck are three dark green and dark aqua blue energy rings, all of which are dotted with tiny leaves and water drops.

Attacks:

(same as Dewa)

-Stun Spore

-Synthesis

-Petal Dance

-Leaf Tornado

-Aquatic Grass Channel Blast (_This attack is exclusive to Splashmi. It is similar to the Nature Channel Blast attack that is exclusive to Blossoma. Aquatic Grass Channel Blast allows Splashmi to channel energy from the sea and from the trees and grass through its body, making it glow a bright aqua blue and bright grass green. It then releases the energy in a powerful blast_, _which comes out of the buds on its head_)

Special Ability: Aqua Infusion and Grass Infusion

Pokedex Description:_ Splashmi are a cross between an aquatic fish and a Bulbasaur. They can live on land or in water, but they are most commonly found in forests with other Grass-Type Pokemon._


	6. 6: Embil, Embilla & Blazebillae

013: Embil (_The Ember Duckling Pokemon) _- Meridia Region Fire Type Starter Pokemon

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: Evolves into Embilla

Type: Fire

Appearance: A small dark orange duckling-like Pokemon. Its beak and feet are dark yellow in colour. It has two dark red stripes running down the length of its back. Instead of a small duckling tail, it has a long tail made up of 5 flaming feathers.

Attacks:

-Ember

-Flame Thrower

-Flame Wheel

-Fire Blast

-Will-o-wisp

-Flame Whip (_This attack is exclusive to Embil and its evolutions. It allows the Pokemon using it to whip their tail around while they are in the air, causing thin waves of flame to appear on it and then shoot off towards the target_)

Special Ability: Flame Infusion (_This ability is only available to certain Fire-Type Pokemon in the Meridia region. This ability increases the effectiveness of their attacks and any other abilities they can use. In some cases, it can reveal special attacks that are exclusive to the Pokemon in question. This ability is activated when the Pokemon has been enraged in some way_)

Pokedex Description: _Embil can wave its flaming tail about to act as a signal to other Pokemon in the area. They like to eat spicy and hot foods and can be commonly found living near volcanoes and other hot places.

* * *

_

014: Embilla (_The Ember Duck Pokemon_)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: Evolves from Embil, evolves into Blazebillae

Type: Fire

Appearance: A larger version of Embil. There are now three stripes down its back, with the middle stripe being coloured golden red. Its wings are tipped with golden red and its beak is tipped with golden orange. On its head are three dark orange, flaming feathers that are all curved slightly so the end of each one nearly touches Embilla's head.

Attacks:

(same as Embil)

-Fire Spin

-Peck

-Flame Burst

-Flaming Pillars (_This attack is just like Aqua Pillars, except instead of pillars made of water, there are pillars made of flame_)

Special Ability: Flame Infusion

Pokedex Description:_ Embilla like to lead other Pokemon. When they get angry or annoyed, its tail and the feathers on its head burn even more intensely_.

* * *

015: Blazebillae (_The Fire Eagle Pokemon_)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: Evolves from Embilla

Type: Fire/Flying

Appearance: A large eagle-like Pokemon. Its beak is tipped with dark orange and the feathers on its head are a golden red. The feathers on its body are coloured dark red. Its wings are larger than eagle wings normally are and they are tipped with dark yellow. Its tail is longer than eagle tails normally are and it is flaming. On its head are five flaming feathers, that are curved just like the feathers on an Embilla's head. There is also a bright yellow stripe that goes all around the top of its head.

Attacks:

(same as Embilla)

-Aerial Ace

-Gust

-Wing Attack

-Mirror Move

-Dual Wing Slash (_This attack is exclusive to Blazebillae. It allows Blazebillae to fly up into the air. When it is up in the air, it flaps its wings quicker than normal. One of the wings then sends forth a slash of flame, the other, a slash of air. The two elements then mix together, creating a powerful wind and fire slash. This attack can cause burning_)

Special Ability: Flame Infusion

Pokedex Description: _Blazebillae always hang around hot places. They are one of the most common Fire Pokemon found in the Meridia region_.


	7. 7: The Set of Peacock Pokemon

016: Feathis (_The Scented Peacock Pokemon_)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: Evolves into Feathera

Type: Psychic

Appearance: A small purple bird-like Pokemon. Its feet are lilac in colour. Its small wings are tipped with dark blue and there are two pale green stripes down each of the wings. Down its back are two berry pink stripes. Its tail is made up of berry pink and lilac coloured peacock feathers that are just larger that its body.

Attacks:

-Confusion

-Teleport

-Psywave

-Agility

-Hypnosis

-Hypno Scent (_This move is exclusive to Feathis and its evolutions. The Pokemon using Hypno Scent waves their tail about, which lights up in the colours of a Psywave attack. A sweet smelling perfume is then released from the tail. This perfume can hypnotise a Pokemon, like Hypnosis, send it to sleep or reduce the overall damage of any attacks the Pokemon affected by Hypno Scent uses. This attack gets more powerful for each evolution of Feathis_)

Special Ability: Wonder Guard

Pokedex Description: _Feathis are good at charming other humans and Pokemon to do what they like, thanks to their hypnotic scent and their cuteness. They like to hang around places full of sweet scents so they can recharge their energy.

* * *

_

017: Feathera (_The Perfume Peacock Pokemon_)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: Evolves from Feathis, evolves into Featherilla (_Happiness_) or Featherillis (_Moon Stone_)

Type: Psychic

Appearance: A larger version of Feathis. Its ankles are now surrounded by a ring of pale pink and silvery green feathers that are tinged with berry pink. Its wings are now tipped with silvery green and they are slightly larger than before. Its tail is larger than before too, but not by that much. On its head are three small feathers that match the colour scheme of the ones on its ankles.

Attacks:

(same as Feathis)

-Cosmic Power

-Light Screen

-Feather Blind (_This move is exclusive to Feathera and its evolutions. It allows the Pokemon using it to make its tail feathers light up with a silvery pink glow. The Pokemon then waves its tail about, sending small glowing feathers at the opponent. This move has a 100% chance of blinding a Pokemon for a certain amount of time_)

Special Ability: Wonder Guard

Pokedex Description:_ Feathera like to try to fly around, but due to their size and weight, they are unable to. They are usually found in sweet places with natural scents and perfumes about.

* * *

_

018: Featherilla (_The Perfumed Blossom Peacock Pokemon_)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: Evolves from Feathera (Happiness)

Type: Psychic/Poison

Appearance: A peacock-like Pokemon with the same colouring and feathers on its head as Feathera. Its tail feathers now have a glittery silvery green shimmer to them and the feathers on its head do as well. Near the bottom of each of its wings is a ring of dark greenish-grey spikes. When Featherilla is not attacking, the spikes retract and are hidden in the wing feathers and they reappear when Featherilla is fighting. There is also an extra stripe down its back that is coloured silvery lilac that is between the original two stripes.

Attacks:

(same as Feathera)

-Toxic Spikes

-Poison Powder

-Poison Tail (_for this attack, Featherilla's tail firms up a bit so that it causes more of an impact than if its tail feathers were in their normal state_)

-Poison Control (_This move is exclusive to Featherilla. It allows Featherilla to release a sweet smelling, poisonous gas into the air when it moves its tail about. If the poison hits the opponent, then the opponent Pokemon is under the control of the owner of the Featherilla until the effect wears off_)

Special Ability:

-Wonder Guard

-Twin Amplification (_This ability becomes available when both Featherilla and Featherillis join forces together. This ability can also be activated by any Pokemon who live in or who come into the Meridia region who evolves from the same Pokemon, like Eeveelutions for example, but it is only currently seen to be activated by Featherilla and Featherillis. Twin Amplification can greatly increase the power of attacks from both Pokemon. Plus, if both Pokemon has a move that is the same, they can use the move together to create a more powerful version of it that will paralyse the opponent Pokemon, no matter what the situation is_)

Pokedex Description: _Featherilla is an untimidating Pokemon who can really hurt others if they annoy Featherilla in someway. When it joins forces with Featherillis, its power is greatly amplified.

* * *

_019: Featherillis (_The Perfumed Shadow Peacock Pokemon_)

Rarity: Uncommon

Evolves from/Evolves into: Evolves from Feathera (Moon Stone)

Type: Psychic/Ghost

Appearance: Featherillis is the twin of Featherilla. It looks just like Featherilla, except that Featherillis has a silvery black shimmer to its feathers and the stripe down its back is greyish black. Instead of poisonous spikes around its wings, it has shadowy transparent swirls of energy, which it can hide in its wing feathers when it is not battling.

Attacks:

(same as Feathera)

-Astonish

-Shadow Ball

-Confuse Ray

-Shadow Control (_This attack is exclusive to Featherillis. It allows Featherillis to flap its wings a bit, sending the energy on its wings flying towards the opponent. The energy has the ability to hurt the Pokemon it hits and it can affect the Pokemon it hits by a new effect called Scare. Scare makes a Pokemon run around in circles, scared. While in Scare state, a Pokemon can randomly use its moves without anyone telling it what to do, which can either be a good or bad thing_)

Special Ability: Wonder Guard & Twin Amplification

Pokedex Description: _Featherillis can affect any Pokemon with Scare just by flapping its wings and looking directly at it, if it decides to. When it joins forces with Featherilla, its power is greatly amplified._


	8. 8: Purrstat, Bubbly & Bubblima

020: Purrstat (The Electic Kitten Pokemon)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: N/A

Type: Electric

Appearance: A pale red kitten-like Pokemon. Its small claws are coloured bright yellow and yellow electricity flows through them. The insides of its ears are coloured pale yellow and on its back is a small yellow lightning bolt shaped mark. Its eyes are vivid yellow and black. It also has two long fangs that poke out of its mouth.

Attacks:

-Thunderbolt

-Zap Cannon

-Thunder Fang

-Discharge

-Tackle

-Volt Tackle

-Electric Scratch (_This move allows the Pokemon to scratch their opponent with their claws and send electic shocks through their body while they are doing it)_

Special Ability: Teravolt

Pokedex Description:_ The electric flowing through a Purrstat's claws can affect any electrical item that it touches. Purrstat are known to have electrical overloads from time to time.

* * *

_

021: Bubbly (_The Bubble Pokemon_)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: Evolves into Bubblima

Type: Water

Appearance: A Pokemon that is made up of four large pale blue, tinted green transparent water bubbles that are arranged in a diamond shape, with a small mouth and two small black eyes.

Attacks:

-Aqua Pillars

-Aqua Jet

-Bubble Beam

-Scald

-Whirlpool

-Water Pulse

-Bubble Rush (_This attack allows the Pokemon using it to send a sudden rush of lots of small, fast moving bubbles at the opponent_)

Special Ability: Aqua Infusion

Pokedex Description: _Bubbly are not very good at defense and are a fragile breed of Pokemon. They glow in rainbow colours when exposed to bright sunshine._

* * *

022: Bubblima (The Bubble Pokemon)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: Evolves from Bubbly

Appearance: A Pokemon that is made up of small pale blue, tinted pink water bubbles compacted together into the shape of a circle, with a small mouth and small dark red eyes.

Attacks:

(same as Bubbly)

-Water Gun

-Hydro Cannon (for this move, Bubblima makes itself into the shape of a cannon before attacking)

-Bubble Tornado (This attack allows the Pokemon using it to create a fast moving tornado of small bubbles which almost never fail to hit its opponent)

Special Ability: Aqua Infusion

Pokedex Description: _Bubblima are stronger than Bubbly, but not by much. Bubblima like to hang around with other Water-Type Pokemon in their native habitats_.

* * *

I'm now accepting Pokemon submitted by you, the people who are reading this right now! Just fill out the OC form below and submit it via PM or review (I don't mind which you choose)

* * *

**Pokemon Species:** _For this one, include the Pokemon name and the Pokemon species name, e.g Bubblima is a Bubble Pokemon and Aireon is a Cute Dragon Pokemon._

**Rarity (Common, Uncommon or Rare):**

**Evolves from/Evolves into (Any evolutions or pre-evolutions of the Pokemon):**

**Type:**

**Appearance:**

**Attacks (include descriptions of any attacks that you make yourselves):**

**Special Ability (include description of any of your original abilities, if any):**

**Pokedex Description:

* * *

**

You are allowed to submit up to THREE Pokemon, no more than that.

I look forward to seeing your Pokemon!

Have a nice day everyone!


	9. 9:Vikhon, Romanticele & New Type Pokemon

+_Basic Idea __Submitted by **Vital Info**_+

023: Vikhon (_The Menacing Spirit Pokemon_)

Rarity: Rare

Evolves from/Evolves into: N/A

Type: Ghost/Dark

Appearance: A Pokemon who stands at over 7 foot tall. Its skin looks all grey and misty, like the colour of mist you get over a spooky graveyard. It has the muscular structure of a Machamp, dark green, glowing, menacing eyes, long pale cracked claws and short pale sharp teeth.

Attacks:

-Crunch

-Shadow Ball

-Curse

-Dark Pulse

-Shadow Force

-Hypnosis

-Reign of Shadows (_Works only if the target is asleep, completely engulfs the target by a dark veil that consumes 100 health points but has only a 45% accuracy rating _)

Special Ability: Goosebumps (_Immediately paralyze opponent with fear_ )

Pokedex Description: _Vikhon is known to be the guardian of the Shadow Union Amulet, the only current known way to get into the sub-world connecting the Heart and Crystal Dimensions together without the help of Gloomering or one of the two sub-guardians who govern the dimensions. Very little else is known about Vikhon, due to the fact that he is hardly ever seen by person or Pokemon_.

* * *

+_Idea submitted by the anonymous reviewer **a.t**_+

024: Romanticele (_The Romantic Pokemon_)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: N/A

Type: Psychic

Appearance: A Pokemon that looks like a big red heart with white feathered wings. Its eyes are a blue version of a Pikachu's eyes, it has a small mouth and a small pink heart on the middle of its forehead.

Attacks:

-Confusion

-Future Sight

-Psybeam

-Psychic

-Heal Pulse

-Hypnosis

-Charm

-Sweet Kiss

-Attract

-Love Dream (_This attack sends pink and red hearts from the wings to opponent which makes them see all their wildest dreams and be distracted by them to attack_)

Special Ability:

-Cute Charm

-Passion Fling (_When an opponent make a direct attack at it, the opponent will see a Pokemon that is the love of there life_)

Pokedex Description: _Romaticele loves to spread romance everywhere and on Valentines Day will bring happiness and joy to couples everywhere. And it will even try to bring two people who think they will match together on Valentines Day. _

* * *

025: Lanternie (_The Chinese Lantern Pokemon_)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: N/A

Type: Light

Appearance: A Pokemon that looks like a medium sized red Chinese lantern with dark gold edging along the top and bottom and a pattern of pale pink blossoms on the lantern. It has dark brown coloured round eyes, a small heart shaped mouth and it ususally glows with a golden light.

Attacks:

-Light Beam

-Rainbow Pulses

-Blinding Glow

-Heal Light

-Light Orbs

-Rainbow Arches

-Sunrise Regeneration

Special Ability: Solar Power

Pokedex Description: _Lanternie are well known for giving out an eternal light that grows stronger or weaker depending on the current state of the Pokemon. Lanternie are usually used to help people see in the dark and as decorations for large festivals._

* * *

026: Pinelight (The Christmas Tree Light Pokemon)

Rarity: Common

Evolves from/Evolves into: N/A

Type: Light

Appearance: A Pokemon that looks like it is made out of four larger than normal sized Christmas tree lights, one coloured green, one coloured red, one coloured blue and one coloured yellow. It has small dark green eyes, a small mouth and a tiny pine tree on top of each of the lights that make up ita body.

Attacks:

-Light Beam

-Rainbow Arches

-Sunrise Regeneration

-Light Orbs

-Sunset Regeneration

-Countdown Flashes

-Ultimate Light Blast

Special Ability: Solar Power

Pokedex Description: _Pinelight are known as the Christmas Tree Light Pokemon because of their resemblence to Christmas tree lights. Each of the lights that make up its body glow more powerful when one of four emotions is experienced by Pinelight._

* * *

**Hope you liked these entries of the Meridia Region Pokedex.**

**You probably have noticed that Pinelight and Lanternie are Light-Type Pokemon, a Pokemon type that isn't an official type. Instead of Pokemon for the next two chapters, I will give info on Light-Type stats and moves. I hope you'll be ok with this.**

**I'm still accepting Pokemon submitted by you. Just look at the previous chapter for details on how to.**

**Have a nice day!**

**:)**


	10. 10: Light Type Stats & Basic Info

_**Light-Type Stats & Basic Info**_

_+ Light-Type moves are super effective against Ghost and Dark-Type Pokemon._

_+ Light-Type moves are not very effective against Fire, Poison, Bug and Electric-Type Pokemon._

_+ Fighting, Rock and Psychic-Type moves are not very effective against Light-Type Pokemon._

_+ Steel, Flying and Dragon-Type moves are super effective against Light-Type Pokemon._

_+ The most powerful offensive Light-Type move is Ultimate Light Blast._

_+ The least powerful offensive Light-Type move is Light Beam._

_+ The most powerful healing Light-Type move is Sunrise Regeneration._

_+ The least powerful healing Light-Type move is Heal Light.  
_

Light-Type Pokemon are only currently found in regions that are not one of the four main regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn & Sinnoh). Light-Type moves are the most effective moves to be used against any Ghost or Dark-Type Pokemon. Light-Type Pokemon are usually coloured in bright colours and/or resemble some sort of light source, e.g. a lightbult or a lantern.

Light-Type moves are always based on some sort of natural light source, even if the Pokemon is not shaped like a natural light source. A Light-Type move always emmits a bright sort of light when it is used, so if the attack itself doesn't hurt the opponent Pokemon, the power and energy of the light that the attack emmits will nearly always temporarely blind the opponent Pokemon, allowing the other Pokemon to attack it until the opponent Pokemon recovers.

The main symbol for Light-Type moves and Pokemon is a white circle with a dark yellow, black outlined lightbulb on it. In the Meridia Region, the Shadow Union Pendant, which is guarded by the rare Pokemon Vikhon, has the Light-Type symbol on the back of it, because the most powerful Pokemon Type in the Meridia Region is the Light-Type, and the Shadow Union Pendant is the only non-Pokemon related gateway to the powerful sub-world that connects the Heart and Crystal Dimensions together, which are ruled over by the Dimension Guardian Gloomering and the two Sub-Dimension Guardians, Loveichu (Heart Dimension) and Diamondichu (Crystal Dimension).

* * *

**Next Chapter: Light-Type Moves**

**I hope you liked that insight into the basic info of the Light-Type. This is my own version of the Light-Type, so if anyone else has thought about the Light-Type, then this version will differ to theirs.**

**After the next chapter, Pokemon will start appearing again. The next Pokemon chapter will be about two user-submitted Pokemon and the two Sub-Dimension Guardians, Loveichu and Diamondichu.**

**I'm still accepting Pokemon. Check out chapter 8 (8: Purrstat, Bubbly & Bubblima) for info on how to submit your Pokemon.**

**Have a nice day!**

**:)**


End file.
